companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
StuG IV
|prereq = None |production_struc = Sturm Armory |primary_weapon = 7.5 cm StuK 40 L/48 |secondary_weapon = 2× 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 34 |health = |armor = Medium |speed = 6 m/s |abilities = |upgrades = }} Overview The Stug IV or StuG IV is an Axis heavy vehicle unit that is featured in Company of Heroes. The Stug IV, also known as Sturmgeschütz IV is an assault gun. It was developed by a leading branch of the ''Sturmartillerie ''(Assault Artillery) and tasked with close fire support of infantry and panzers. Its original role was to provide close infantry support such as destroying bunkers, infantry garrisoned in buildings, and pillboxes, but was later proved to be an effective tank killer. The Sturmgeschutz trait is a development to reuse battle damaged tanks such as the Panzer IV and Panzer III that suffered gun turret damage while the chassis still remained operational, but in later stages it was produced en masse using the base chassis directly, as it was cheaper than manufacturing full tanks. It was one of the most successful armored fighting vehicle of the German Army and more than 10,000 of these assault gun were built and deployed during World War II. The StuG IV is an Allied commander's worst nightmare. Built on the chassis of a standard Panzer IV and armed with a 75mm StuK 40 L/48 gun it is the earliest heavy vehicle that can be deployed by the Axis. More reliable and cost effective than the lightly armored SdKfz 234 Armoured Car, this panzer takes up only four population--making it one of the cheapest tanks in the game. It can be deployed onto the battlefield long before Allied players are capable of producing heavy vehicles of their own. Serving as a close infantry heavy support vehicle, the StuG IV's 75mm StuK 40 L/48 gun is highly effective against tanks, armoured vehicles, buildings, and fortified position such as machine Gun Emplacements. Its slow rate of fire means it is not designed as an anti-infantry vehicle. However, it still possesses heavy armor that is immune to light weapons and, if upgraded to a level three veterancy, it can be armed with an MG34 light machine gun--in addition to supplementary armour to protect its flanks. The low silouette and highly sloped armor of this tank can provide surprisingly good deflection of incoming rounds, deflecting off even some of the highest powered AT guns in the game on occasion, effectively increasing the lifespan and retreat potential of the StuG IV. Because it costs less than other heavy panzer units, a common Axis strategy is to deploy the StuG IV in large numbers to overwhelm enemy positions as a massive assault gun formation proves to be highly effective against tanks such as the M4 Sherman, Cromwell Tank, and the Sherman Firefly. It is best supported with Stormtrooper or Grenadier squads. Choosing the Blitzkrieg Doctrine can also allow an Axis player to access the Blitzkrieg assault ability, which increases its effectiveness. Weapons 75mm StuK 40 L/48 The StuG IV's main weapon is the 75mm StuK 40 L/48. Every single hit of it drains up to 100 health and only reloads for 7 seconds. It has a normal range of a maximum of 30 meters. 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 34 The StuG IV's secondary weapon is the predecessor of the feared Maschinengewehr 42. The 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 34, it is one of the most powerful machine guns in World War II. Every single hit of it drains up to 6 health and reloads only for 3 seconds. It fires 25 bullets before it reloads again. There is one placed in the hull, another on the top of the turret. It has a long range of a maximum of 25 meters. Details Tips *The StuG is very cost effective as it will usually beat any US and British non-doctrinal tank head-on with Vet1. The front armor is downright impressive. *The StuG actually has pretty low health, so watch out for AT-guns and Stickies. *It benefits more from vet2 than other Wehrmacht tanks: It not only gains a top gunner, it also gets a health buff. *StuGs have a ridiculously low pop, so there's always room for one more. *Watch out for M10 Tank Destroyer as its gun can tear apart the StuG in no time. *Use the Blitzkrieg ability to crush infantry blobs Tactics It has a turret-less chassis, meaning it must move with its treads to move the turret. Although it can move the turret to a certain degree of arc, it must move if the target is behind it. Have infantry cover its flanks to avoid unnecessary casualties on the field. Use it to spearhead attacks on the enemy flanks and break their formations. If there are nearby anti-tank guns in the field, have its escorts attack the target before advancing. Always guard its rear armor - it is a weak spot for every tank, and its has no turret. Stug IV appearance in early stage will force most Allies player to go for cheaper anti-tank gun, exploit this weakness by using Werhmacht superior infantry unit to take out your opponent's anti-tank gun while your Stug IV pound your opponent's infantry and vehicles. In the new patch the StuG has lost its accuracy against infantry so do not shoot them if they aren't crowded together. StuGs are suprisingly good against the sherman despite being turretless and a well microed or vetted StuG can beat a non-vetted sherman. Weaknesses It is an assault gun and as such should not be treated as a conventional tank, as it is susceptible to damage from high explosive anti-tank weapons such as Sticky Bombs and Bazookas. Anti-tank guns can knock it out even before it can bring its gun to bear. Because of its original intention as an assault gun it lacks a turret; thus it is a sluggish vehicle when it faces any unit that can circle around and attack its vunerable rear. It is not a very good vehicle when it comes to tank versus tank battle as its armour can't stand up against the Sherman 76mm upgraded gun and doesn't stand much chance against a M10 Wolverine's 3"(76.2mm) M7 gun. It has little chance against the British Sherman Firefly's fearsome OQF 17 Pounder main gun. Variants The StuH 42 is the only available variant in the game. Unlike the StuG IV which is an assault gun that can combat other tanks, it is a dedicated howitzer, designed to serve its function as a Close Infantry Heavy Support Vehicle. StuH 42 is armed with the 105mm FH18 howitzer that fires HE Rounds, which pack more firepower against buildings, base structures, and light to medium vehicles and infantry than the regular StuG, but the StuH 42 low velocity howitzer lacks the Anti-tank capability to combat heavily armored tanks. Besides its main gun, in terms of speed, mobility, and armor protection it is virtually the same as the StuG IV Category:Wehrmacht Units